


Secret Recorded

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Haizaki stumbles on something bigger than he anticipated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by picture](http://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/155587999376/aominecchisdick-id-definitely-keep-that-video)

Haizaki Shōgo wasn’t a shaky weakling. He was a first string basketball player for god’s sake. His hands never trembled. Even when his father raised his high over his ten years old’s small body menacingly. Even when he was out of his depth or scared out of his wits, he tried to never let a clue slips on his physical.

But crouching on the ground behind the slightly left ajar door of his gym’s locker room, Haizaki couldn’t stop the shaking of his hands as they aimed to hold his phone up.

And his hands weren’t the only thing shaking.

“Ah, ah _, aahn… ughn—_ ”

His pale gray eyes grew so huge, Haizaki thought they’d start to water from the sight he couldn’t blink away from.

“Holy fu—” was barely breathed out when he saw that the shiny blond crown belonged to his teammate Kise Ryōta; the same guy he had a blast out of ridiculing in front of the whole basketball team _and_ his girlfriend. The same guy who was adored by the whole of Teikō’s chick population, the famous model, the most popular entity of his school, _his teammate_ Kise Ryōta; and that same teammate was now naked from the waist down, seeming to be riding – fucking God – Aomine Daiki, his _other_ fucking teammate.  

Aomine was seated on one of the benches, back propped against the wall – Haizaki wouldn’t even have probably guessed who Kise was sitting on had it not be for this latter _moaning_ an ‘Aominecchi’ close to the way he actually usually whined out the ridiculous nickname, but this time with more… lewdness in it.

He just came back for something he forgot. He had noticed the lights on from their gymnasium – and he did thought about how it might be Aomine and Kise still playing. He heard about their recent and frequent one-on-ones from around some second strings. He had just wanted to sneak a peek. See how did that looked. How those one-on-ones with that basketball-head baka went for the pretty boy.

But there was no one around the court. Then he had noticed the lights from the locker room. Curiosity still kicking in his veins, Haizaki had shuffled closer. Something suddenly tingled at him to spy on those two and Haizaki didn’t even know why. Maybe it was because he did notice how Kise was – for whatever moronic reason – pretty clingy to Daiki, even though they were so far opposite in taste and personality… well maybe not so far in the latter, he’d thought as he recalled them doing a chopsticks fight for the last takayoki, and playing baseball with brooms around the school’s quad.

But then what supposed to be a quick – mocking – sneak peek at the duo, turned into a long paralysis before the door. Under his eyes were Kise Ryōta and Aomine Daiki; and they weren’t playing with brooms or chopsticks. Haizaki’s eyes bulged out.

They were fucking— _fucking!_ He cursed in disbelief under his breath.

“ _Mmh… mm… uhn… mhh…_ ” Kise kept moaning steadily and so softly… with each two thrust into his daintily bouncing ass. Ass that was almost completely hidden from view because of his shirt falling carelessly atop his butt cheeks. Haizaki found himself mourning the shrouded view. After all, Kise’s little ass has always been as much of an eye-catcher as his looks. The group of boys he hung out with always tossed sleazy remarks and sneers between them when the blond boy was within eye-shot. So behind the predominant shock, the gray-haired boy _was_ interested in seeing the object of his friend’s nasty comments in equally nasty action. What he was able to see instead was Aomine’s cock, protruding from bits of the visible red band of black boxer-briefs.

Haizaki gulped thickly.

It was going in and out from faintly jutting hips. Kise seemed to be doing all the work. His hand slid down to his pocket.

“ _Kise…_ ”Aomine said.

“Mmm…”

Suddenly, Aomine raised his hand up and touched Kise’s neck. Gripping it slowly, in delicate caresses…

Haizaki’s eyes peeled on those tanned fingers racking smoothly at the back of Kise Ryōta’s silky yellow strands – and he knew they were silky. He saw them up-close every day. They couldn’t be anything else. His hand even stopped it’s decent down the inside of his pants’ pocket where his phone resided. It was so bewildering that Aomine was capable of such a gentle touch. Even with his big-breasted childhood friend and he never saw him once grace her with a same-like soft gesture.

But when Kise arched his back and pulled a long whimper out of his mouth, Haizaki grasped his cell-phone brutally to stop the sudden shiver that traveled the length of his spine. He pulled it out and opened the video recorder.

As the seconds defiled on the recording screen, his eyes stayed glued on the real thing behind the camera.

On the reality of what he just discovered.

Of Kise-fucking-Ryōta, the guy with the smug looks and cold eyes toward anyone that wasn’t lucky to be his friend.  

Haizaki watched with unreadable grays. Pretty Ryōta, haughty Ryōta, naked from the waist down like a little slut, straddling a cock like a bitch – Haizaki’s right hand tottered downwards – milky smooth looking legs spread out on each side of Daiki’s thighs, moaning and squirming… Daiki’s cock looked pretty big.

“ _Haa…_ ” Haizaki breathed out silently as his palm found his crotch. And the contrast of his dark dick with Kise’s pale ass that winked at him every time a brusque move pushed away the seam of his shirt was even more of a dirty sight for the spying basketball player.

Oh how he wished to visibly see where that cock delved. Where Daiki’s cock rammed. Haizaki dipped his hand inside his Teikō slacks. Yeah, that would be really nice… to have a peek at Ryōta’s lewd hole. Must be even nicer to feel it, Haizaki thought to himself with predatory eyes.

“Aominecchi~” Kise groaned at one point. “So good, your cock’s perfect.” And that lascivious, little fiend even let out a breathless chuckle. Haizaki scrunched his brow. After that, Aomine delivered a sudden thrust that let a _gyah_ out of Kise’s lips and abruptly flipped them around with forceful, jerky movements.

“ _Stop blabbering nonsense,_ ” he gritted as if in pain and shoved into Kise’s laid down body in one single, very angry thrust.

“ _Aaaahn. Uuungn,_ ” Kise groaned, head jolting off the bench with the change of pace and Haizaki’s mouth hit the ground with a seemingly same force. His hand, clammy with all the tension that cursed down his body almost dropped the phone, signing his death sentence. After all, he might be able to take on Kise but the pretty boy _and_ Daiki? Gah, he probably can but preferred not think of such case.

 _But what the fuck?_ One second Daiki was all going sweet and tender on Kise and the next he flipped him down like a ragdoll and pistoned into him like a fleshlight? What a bastard. What a jerkface, Haizaki pumped into his hand with renewed vigor.

_So hot._

His phone stopped the recording because the video was getting too long. He took notice quickly and started a new one. No way in hell he was not having _that_ on tape.

“A—Aomine— _cchi… oh_ , _mmh,_ s—slow… down…”

“Like fuck I will, you think you can say those sappy words and get to have it— _nngh_ —easy? _Uhn…_ didn’t you just say my cock was perfect?”

Haizaki watched with bulged out eyes as Aomine leaned in with a sudden, languid roll of his hips that unmistakably buried him very deep. “What were you hoping for saying dirty stuff like that, Kise?” Aomine breathed on top of the blond’s face, “Don’t you like it like this? Isn’t it way hotter?”

“You’re a brute,” Kise muttered with a pout.

Aomine grinned, “Then why are you hard, Kise?”

Kise didn’t respond and Aomine didn’t wait for one anyway. He continued his pounding, hips snapping, making Kise’s legs jitter in the air from each side of the tanned boy. His moaning was choppy with gasps and it was so hot. Haizaki couldn’t believe Kise sounded like that. Would _look_ like that in this kind of situation. Haizaki might be on some one-sided bitter strings with Kise Ryōta for many reasons; but he had never denied his _racy_ appeal. At least not to himself.  

He spewed nasty stuff about him in the company of his pack, but his slanted grays still followed the cupid bow shape of his upper lip as it moved when he was close around, and still found a sneaky enjoyement in glancing at Kise’s thick eyelashes when he was talking to him – usually too wrapped up in his – most likely – annoyed rant to notice Haizaki’s eye-focus.

Also, Kise always managed to smell good even after two hours of running after a ball, that asshole.

So yeah, Haizaki was already aware of Kise’s weird attractiveness for a boy, but he would have never imagined seeing that side of the spectrum too. He wasn’t even aware it could be possible or imaginable seeing how the boy was so lofty around school with his ikemen airs and success with the girls.

To imagine let alone _see_ him _in the role of the girl_ …

Haizaki dropped the hand holding the phone. “ _Fuck._ ”

See him moan in pleasure…

His hand stroking his erection quickened

See him _submit_ his body and—and to _Aomine Daiki of all people!_

_“Ahhn—ooh… ohh - Ah!”_

“Screw him harder,” Haizaki thought.

With ragged pants and moans, Aomine pistoned harder for a few more minutes before stopping all at once and pulling out. He didn’t need to stroke his shaft more than once to unload all over Kise’s own cock and balls, dripping down his supple, naked thighs. He groaned and huffed raggedly, eyes pinched shut as he leant with one hand over Kise, riding his orgasm till its final second.

Haizaki’s nuts were also begging to be allowed to burst but the boy refrained, and sensing the end of the free show, tried to pull himself back together. Shoving his dick back in his boxer-briefs, he witnessed Kise’s orgasm, and although he couldn’t see his cock because of his legs, the long shirt and Aomine hovering around him, he saw Kise’s face transparently, with _limpid lucidity_ , as it tilted back in the throes of climax and that sight alone was going to be tattoed in the back of his eyelids for a very long time.

Then when he thought there wasn’t anything that could be left to be seen – at least for the rest of his junior years – Aomine slid his hands to Kise’s perfectly symmetrical jawbone and Haizaki stood flummoxed as the dark-haired player locked their lips so slowly. So… intimately.

Haizaki trembled.

For the second time.

His tongue darted for a second to moist the middle of his dry lips. He frowned.

He didn’t like that. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t like that.

 

***

 

Haizaki watched on as Aomine and Kise goofed about in a corner. But what appeared so seamless just sixteen hours ago was now for Haizaki’s eyes frayed and underhanded.

His eyes were now unfooled by these small, misplaced touches… these innocent grins, pouts and gestures – they will forever leave Haizaki wondering—

“ _Haizaki!_ ”

“Huh?” Haizaki turned around abruptly.

“Are you going to dribble that ball until school day’s over?” Midorima scolded annoyingly.

Akashi followed his gray-haired teammate’s line of sight to see what he was looking at.  

Feeling suddenly flustered and hating it because Haizaki Shōgo _didn't_ _fluster_ , he pulled himself back together and bit back an edgy, “No need to shout my fucking ears off, Four eyes!”


End file.
